User talk:DimiTalen
|- valign="top" | valign="top" width=75% | This is the request and talk page of HRH King Dimitri of Lovia. Feel free to ask HRH whatever you have to know. HRH will be glad to help you out. Please don't hesitate to talk about complaints, personal issues or more serious societal matters. Please adress HRH properly. | valign="top" rowspan="2" width=25% align="right" | __TOC__ |- | |} |} Hello, King May i become a citizen?? i have done 50 edits.Couplaohla 22:17, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :You sure will be made a citizen. I just have to catch up with a week's administration. Then I'll make you a citizen 08:00, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Parties I know you don't like parties but what can you do it's bound to happen i mean look at russia they only have one party and so does China so i think having 10 parties livens things uup and makes everyone happy... oh yay and look at my home country... of where i am right know... US there is only two parties and look at us when ever Obama proposes somthing those stupid Conservative Republicans shoot down every bill. So yay parties are good! Crystalbeastdeck09 15:28, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :One correction: Russia has more than one party now. As for the rest, parties sure have their positive influences, but they do bring new complications into the game. I prefer multiple parties over just two (because of the obvious polarization). 15:40, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::yay they have more than one party but it's the Russian communist party the Russian socalist party the Russian democratic party and such so yay...Crystalbeastdeck09 15:51, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back! Welcome back! You don't know how much we needed you; without you it's a mess here.. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:13, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks OWTB. And yes, I know... Kinda of silly to know what a mess it becomes if I'm just off for a week (!). I suppose it's not healthy to think of my summer holiday already... 18:53, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :: :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:34, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Still, I'm glad you're around, OWTB . Seen Alex lately? 08:33, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes, he's still active, but he left for vacation last friday. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:36, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::Okay, that's alright. 06:56, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Media newspaper Should we create one? Pierlot McCrooke 16:17, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :That could be incorporated into LQ, no? Edward Hannis 16:22, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes Pierlot McCrooke 16:22, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Ads Could you please check out why my newly uploaded advertisement doesn't work on the page LTV. The problem is that is should show for images in a slideshow (it's a gif-file), which it doesn't. De file works if you just put on a page, than it really shows you the 4 images, in the ads bar, it won't work kind regards Jon Johnson 19:35, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :I already fixed the problem for you and explained it on my talk page. It has to do with the definition for pixelation you added. 08:20, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Citizenship I would like to apply. Name is Matthew Thompson and I currently live in the bellevue apartments. Thanks.Ligency 13:58, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :I'll arrange that. Thanks, 06:55, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I am now finally a citizen!! Yey!Ligency 09:48, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Seals Your highness, could you perhaps design a seal for the former DEE and the current DEET? Thank you, 14:18, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Good idea. I'll get working on that :) 06:57, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Archive Perhaps you could place a bit of your talk page in an archive? :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:56, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Was thinking of that myself too . 18:41, February 24, 2010 (UTC) My Citzenship Name: Katherine Calathriner Biological Sex: Female Lovian residence: on my user page. --Catherine 00:02, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Well, Miss Katherine, I must inform you that you will not be made a citizen. Wikia has just confirmed me you share IPs with Brenda Young, which we in fact suspected all along. I will put a notice on your (and Brenda's) talk pages concerning a sanction. Further comment will be welcome by e-mail and by e-mail only. 08:40, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Embassy Could you please inform me how is the new secretary of Foreign Affairs? I can't find back the page on which it has been written down. Mäöres is still interested in hosting a Lovian Embassy. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:55, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :The page would be Medvedev II Government and the secretary is Lars Washington. I support a (re)new(ed) Lovian-Mäörian relationship. 13:14, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, thanks. I'll ask him :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:19, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Villanova Maybe you could also send a mail about Marcus Villanova to wiki staff about checkusering? Pierlot McCrooke 09:23, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :How so? 09:24, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Couplaohla shares typing traits with Villanova. It seems he is a sockpuppet Pierlot McCrooke 09:25, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Then send an e-mail . I already send e-mails on a weekly basis. They must think I'm paranoid (which I am not, most of my claims proved right). 09:26, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::I will do that Pierlot McCrooke 09:26, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::I have send the mail. I will tell you the results Pierlot McCrooke 09:34, February 28, 2010 (UTC) How dare you accuse me of something so stupid yes we are friends born in yonkers NY and are both 15, I ME invited him to this site. Just to tell you I never check My E-mail because i forget the password. Marcus Villanova 17:34, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Stocks? Do you want stocks in the Lovian Cable Company? Pierlot McCrooke 09:37, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Well, euh, why not? 09:38, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Then add your name Pierlot McCrooke 09:38, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Bad call, Dimi, cable technology is out-dated. 09:39, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Maybe we could design a high quality systrem with TINA Pierlot McCrooke 09:43, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I just bought some stocks aswell. Always a nice to invest in something "new"... besides: the Donia's never have to worry about money anyway! Dr. Magnus 09:41, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :TINA already developed a wireless broadcasting system that combines traditional radio-waves with cell-phone based technology. 09:48, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::The Lovian Cable Company would be interested Pierlot McCrooke 09:49, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::The only difficulty is that the LCC works with an analog cable signal. You would have to convert your entire infrastructure to radio towers. 09:52, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::No problemo. Company is not started yet with providing cable Pierlot McCrooke 09:55, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, I guess you can contract me then. Let me now when you have build your radio towers 09:57, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Probably at the end of march. we have started building our towers in demcember 2009 Pierlot McCrooke 09:58, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay, shall I add the contract to TINA's page or do you want to wait a little while longer? 10:01, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::You could add it Pierlot McCrooke 10:02, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Newsflash Did you see Andy's highway plan and Beaverwick? Pierlot McCrooke 14:38, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, both really good. Can I change some little things 'bout Beaverwick? Good proposal though 14:40, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::You can. BTW i created the map Pierlot McCrooke 14:41, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Quite good. I am very happy, Pierlot, that you are on the good track. You know you can count on my support when you contribute positively 14:43, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Fine with me Pierlot McCrooke 14:44, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::By the way: what will you do with Beaverwick? Pierlot McCrooke 14:54, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::Just changing some details . No big deal. 14:55, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Are you also going to change the history? Pierlot McCrooke 15:54, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Dimi? Pierlot McCrooke 16:03, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Heyheyhey :p I'm not a dog you call every five minutes! 16:13, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: I amsorry. Will you change the history of Beaverwick or not? Pierlot McCrooke 16:15, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::: Just did. 16:23, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::: What will you do with Rocket Whispering? Pierlot McCrooke 16:27, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::: I think that's up to Martha. 16:31, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::: Martha isnt very active Pierlot McCrooke 16:32, February 28, 2010 (UTC) When will you design the flag and seal for Beaverwick? Pierlot McCrooke 17:56, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Maybe i Could, give a sugestion shield i'll have it up in no time!?!?!?Marcus Villanova 18:00, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Ok/ But it might be not the final one Pierlot McCrooke 18:01, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::In 3 mins check the Beaverwick talk page i'll upload the seal not the flag that's still in the works! Marcus Villanova 18:06, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Maybe Dimtri can upload a better seal? Pierlot McCrooke 18:29, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::When will yopu respond??? Pierlot McCrooke 18:45, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hey, stop yelling. I'm not a taxi driver. 18:47, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Iam sorry if i am yelling . But when will you upload a seal for Beaverwick? Pierlot McCrooke 18:49, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::You have a seal, don't you? 18:50, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I have but i think Beaverwick needs better imagery Pierlot McCrooke 18:52, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I'll look at it. I'm just too busy keeping track of those **** infants. 18:54, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::: The infants are away Pierlot McCrooke 15:06, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Question goodmarrow lol i can't belive i just said that but goodmarrow young HRH i have aquestions that i have asked yuri but since your the top person around here are is a question that John and I disscused. *When is the next census because population is sky rockiting! I was not present for the last census and Joe johnson is it? also came and my friend john and all these other people like owen but he never seems to play in Lovia anymore so thats that. Marcus Villanova 17:40, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :We don't keep censuses at a defined rate. Also, our demographics haven't shifted that much because most new inhabitants barely bought homes. 18:05, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Free Republic of Hurbanova Ik heb deze pagina geschreven, omdat we wat gebeurd is niet omheen moeten lopen. Verwijder 'm a.u.b. niet. Ik heb trouwens enkele oude discussies destijds gelezen (rond 30 maart 2008) en eigenlijk viel het best wel mee, m.u.v. de bewerkingsoorlog op de pagina Hurbanova dan.. 't Staat zo neutraal mogelijk geschreven :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:14, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :That's okay. I know you are rather capable of doing that - unlike some other people... Haven't seen the article yet, but I have faith in you OWTB. 18:06, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I saw you've seen it now. Thanks for the corrections :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:26, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::You're welcome. I appreciate your initiative. 18:31, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Mail Hello, Thanks for contacting Wikia. It appears the user Couplaohla shares an IP with Crystalbeastdeck09 as well as Bob Love. Let us know if you have any other questions. Best, Sarah This is what i got about Villanova Pierlot McCrooke 15:42, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :Could you forward me this e-mail, please? 15:42, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Done Pierlot McCrooke 15:44, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::BTW: will you block Villanova? Pierlot McCrooke 16:00, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::I hope you do not do this, Dimitri. Villanova said he knows several people from NY who are on this site. Perhaps they are personaly friends? Please talk to him first: Villova is a monarchist leftist who was the mastermind behind the meeting that is to be held. He is a fine user, very valuable. Dr. Magnus 16:07, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Wikia confirmed that he is a socky Pierlot McCrooke 16:09, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::@Pierius: People are never blocked based on their political views or the support of the monarchy. ::::::What concerns blocking these users, I will investigate the matter. I will send an e-mail to all admins for their opinion on this, and I will try to contact this user or these users. Please do not interfere with the investigation. 16:14, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::OK. I think that is good to do Dimitri Pierlot McCrooke 16:15, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I shall not interfere with this case any further, your majesty. I was just giving you a piece of my mind: personally I like this person, that's just all! Dr. Magnus 16:17, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Hello, my king. I would like here rollback status for reverts. I'm rollback on RoWikicity and sysop and bureaucrat on stq.nation. Thanks, and my regards, Erwin(mesaje| ) 15:44, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm sorry. It is not customary on Wikination to grant users rollback rights. We don't want users to get into rollback conflicts. 15:46, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::Then you could give me sysop rights? I have a pretty good experience, and I promise I will not do a bad job king, thank you. Erwin(mesaje| ) 15:49, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::In Dutch there's an expression that says "let us see first, and let us then believe." Only those users who have proven loyal, just and correct, who respect the site's regulations and who have done great things for the progress on this site, only those have been given admin rights. And do you know why? Because all other wikinations who granted admin rights to all honest and good people, are now broke and rotten. You see? :) 16:08, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: No:)) I am a loyal man all wikination's and care at all do not remain abandoned, and you see that trying to do work on all. If you give me this chance I will prove to be loyal. Magnus was just arguing with a stupid made me the nerves. Erwin(mesaje| ) 16:14, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Well then, you'll just have to be patient . Full trust from the community in you is crucial and that is something you don't get within a week. 16:23, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::: See my other accounts please, I have experience brother! Erwin(mesaje| ) 16:25, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Deleting Why did you delete my column? Pierlot McCrooke 15:48, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :You wanted it deleted yourself. You were the one who put the "delete" tag on it at first. Dr. Magnus 15:51, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Not on my column! Pierlot McCrooke 15:53, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::It was goddamn empty! That's why. The magazine your empty column was in even didn't exist anymore. 16:02, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::But you could at least have put it in a archive Pierlot McCrooke 16:10, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::I will. I'm working on that. By the way, nobody stops you from doing that yourself... 16:12, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Privacyschending Je weet dat dat niet mag van de Loviaanse wet he :( Pierlot McCrooke 18:49, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Alles wat ik over jou te weten gekomen ben, stond openlijk op het internet - ik heb niets geschonden. (and now back to English) 18:50, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I know, but you make me parnoia, please do these tricks again, and i have to start a trial Pierlot McCrooke 18:51, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::I won't, I won't . 18:52, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Pierlot, you make yourself paranoia. Dr. Magnus 18:58, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::Please stop those discussions, Pierius Pierlot McCrooke 18:58, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I do not even want to know who you are, Pierlot. Neither does anyone else. But you cannot stop human curiosity. Dr. Magnus 19:00, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::But the discussion stops here. I'm off, btw. 19:03, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Production Could you be the producer of The Unfortunate Famine? -- 16:02, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, I'd be pleased . Good topic, btw. 17:24, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Second Chamber did you alreadys see my new proposal in SC? Pierlot McCrooke 18:49, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Pierlot, stop asking me "did you see" questions. Of course. There's not a single thing I haven't seen on my wiki. Who do you think I am. 18:51, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Just letting you know Pierlot McCrooke 18:51, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::No need to, thanks. 18:52, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Nazi Drabo Doorian ís a nazi. He calls himself that. So why can I not give him that nickname? Also: it was Bucu who put it in the article, not me. Why do you defend people like him and Honecker? Dr. Magnus 16:50, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :Be wise, ignore them, they are only Meatpuppets... --Lars Washington 17:11, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Okay then, I'll try to... they're blocked anyway. Also, Brenda Young was one of them aswell... To bad, I liked her a great deal. Dr. Magnus 17:13, March 6, 2010 (UTC) New City Tryout I'm working on a new city, or something smaller, I don't now how it is called here in Lovia. Could you please check it out, it currently stands on my User Page and I don't now wether it is possible to build a new one, and if if so to place it next to railways, because as you can see I've provided an industrial and an public station. thx Jon Johnson 16:57, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :hamlet. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:01, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Have you seen my try out? I don't know how cities and others are called, but in my opinion hamlet's (I've only seen some I suppose) are a little smaller aren't they? Jon Johnson 21:43, March 6, 2010 (UTC) E mail Sorry but i don't know your e-mail or anything and also i thought you could have more than one account sorry i relize that was totally stupid. Again very sorry from, Marcus Villanova 20:16, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :Dimitr, i think he wanted to control multiple characters Pierlot McCrooke 20:21, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I think this can be seen as a situation in which Marcus didn't know the rules, maybe we should work on a page where the very basic rules of this wiki are explained... Maybe I could help Jon Johnson 21:45, March 6, 2010 (UTC) again sorry the rules page would be nice. Marcus Villanova 23:36, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Hello, i know your on now? Marcus Villanova 15:43, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. Just have a minute, I'm writing a text on your talk page :) 15:44, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Restore pages Could you please restore Newport and Talk:Newport? As you perhaps know there is a railway dividing Newport in a northern section and a southern section. I'm planning to make a natural environment of the southern section (which is the largest part of the neighborhood) in order to protect it better (you could call it an experiment somehow). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:19, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, for a person so into language, this piece of text is barely understandable . Could you specify why you need the town back? 15:27, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::The language might be a clue :P It's getting a little bit bored and that's why I'm creating maps on landj.wikia. At the moment I want to "broaden my horizon" a bit, so I want to work a bit with natural environments and the location of Newport (just east of Hurb) is a good spot. In order to know the amount of space I have, I need to have the map on Newport (which is deleted), so I can see where buildings like 23 Millstreet are exactly located. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:54, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::So you just want it for a moment, for your own use? Then I'll restore it and move it to your namespace. 15:57, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes, please also move the talk page then (if one exists, I don't really know..). If it's ready I'll move it to the name the new park will get. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:58, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Thank you :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:59, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::You're welcome. 15:59, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Citizen News V Towns I know there is alot of towns around in Lovia poping up but i've created one on my user page please check it out i hope to make it a new Hamlet but if not attach it to another town. I wrote Villanova or Nova lake on the names of some of the things but i just wanted to fill the titles in. Thanks anyway! Marcus Villanova 22:07, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :Hey Marcus. We appreciate your willingness to expand Lovia. Unfortunately, there is absolutely no need for new towns. Maybe later, I'd say. 07:08, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Are you sure we couldn't start a little 'green 'hamlet on Love Island, Seven?Marcus Villanova 23:23, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I am sorry for all the trouble I've caused. I meant no harm. Drabo13 08:57, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :I appreciate your apologies. I hope this will be reflected in your behavior 12:33, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Trust me sir, it will. I am awfully glad you defended me from those bastards and removed the insulting image of "me". Hitler with an afro wig: it makes no sense whatsoever! Thanks for defending me there and deleting the image. I am not the type of man who forgets things like this. Drabo13 08:11, March 18, 2010 (UTC)